PlayStation All-Stars: Sweet Tooth Reborn
by Coleiosis
Summary: After a fatal mistake that Gigadis had made, the evil Sweet Tooth has now gained a full-fleshed body! But Ratchet does not know anything about it; instead, he goes out on a journey to find the antidote that would heal Sasha of a terrible sickness. The villains are following him, ready to take him on! Rated T for scary situations and mild violence


PlayStation All-Stars: Breaking Reckoning

Plotted and thought-up by N Kirby

Written and edited by Cole Bezotte

**PART ONE: SWEET TOOTH REBORN!**

It all started one day, while the evil monster Primeval was still captured and locked up by the L.A.P.D. Inside his head was still the evil split-personality whom we call the real Needles.

As he sat alone in his cell, all chained up by the special agents of the U.S. Government, Primeval's mind raced across the thoughts that came directly to his head. "I may be imprisoned here," he thought, "but I am not defeated for good! I just need to come into contact with another being and take over its mind and body. I break out of this joint in no time at all!"

Needles' scheme proved itself as correct; for a policeman on guard was approaching the door of the monstrous prisoner. He looked down at his foot and saw that his shoe was untied; so he bent down to fix the problem and re-ties the laces. But little did he know that a new danger was standing right behind him, ready to begin a new scheme. The officer then felt a blow on his foot that knocked his shoe off. He turned around and saw someone that stood there with a gun in his hand. It was Gigadis, prince of the Underworld, and now he has appeared to free Primeval.

But Primeval had no need for help; for Needles had a secret scheme to unlock his freedom from this "infernal death room." Gigadis kept his pistol pointed at the officer and slowly walked towards him to intimidate him. "Open that door," he spoke up. "You have something that belongs to me. Open the door right now or you're done for!"

"Never!" the officer replied. "I'd rather die with honor than obey the orders of the evil and deadly!"

"Okay then," Gigadis said as he began to squeeze the trigger. "You asked for it!" He shot his gun, killing the officer and ending the life of the one who stood before him. "Now it's time for me to retrieve the monster that sits behind this door," he thought to himself. He took the key from the dead officer's pocket and used it to open the door of Primeval's prison cell. But once he swung the door open, Needles began to make his next move. Quickly and eagerly, he emerged out of Primeval's body and shot himself into the shoe of the dead officer.

"Now to make some certain improvements!" he thought to himself as he began his amazing transformation. Out of the shoe shot a leg, forming itself along with another leg and another foot to go with it. The legs rose up to form the torso of a body, along with some arms and hands, and finally a neck to hold up the new head that formed. Needles was now a new man, made with complete flesh, blood, and internal organs. He also had a heart that beat properly and kept him alive. "Now for the whole world to see me now!" he exclaimed.

Gigadis looked at him in surprise. He was looking at the new Needles, now completely an entirely new person. "You…" Gigadis spoke up again, "you're now a complete person! But how…"

"It wasn't easy!" Needles replied. "Now I can go back to what I do best: killing and causing complete turmoil throughout the planet!"

"Have it your way, mister! As for me, I have something better in mind for me!" Gigadis turned to face Primeval; but when he did, he saw that out of Primeval's wild madness, the chains were broken off and the wall had a giant hole in it. "This is stupid," Gigadis thought to himself. "I wasn't given the power to control Primeval! I've got to beg Mr. Ash to give me that special ability! If he refuses, it's about time that I have the whole underworld to myself! It'll be every man for himself!"

But Needles did not care a single bit. Instead he allowed a horrific smile to touch his lips and laughed maniacally. "Now for me to join forces with Charlie and Sophie! They won't be sorry that their daddy was good from the start!"

"On the contrary, man," Gigadis replied, "those two kids died from Ratchet's madness of slaying!"

"They're dead, eh? Well, no matter! Before long, I'll make the ultimate plan that would never fail to succeed!" With that, Needles took off and bashed out of the jail building, leaving Gigadis deep into his own thoughts.

Gigadis looked at the hole that Primeval had made in the wall. "I really want to use Primeval for a good purpose," he thought to himself. "But… what?! Perhaps if I can look into the future, then I can know what to do with that monster. Luckily, I stole this magic seeing-stone from Mr. Ash. I'll be able to see into the future and find out what would happen next." Gigadis looked through the seeing-stone and found what was soon to come later on. I will not say anything just yet until the time is right, but when Gigadis saw what was soon to happen, he became very excited. "I've never had so much entertainment in such a long time! This plan is surely going to work!"

Gigadis ran out of the jail building and began to think about the things he would do for the most diabolical plan that he had.

Meanwhile, deep down into the Underworld, a frustrated Mr. Ash angrily paced the floor. "We've got to find a way to free Primeval from the L.A.P.D.! If we don't have that monster back with us, there's no point in putting any of our plans in motion!"

"So what?!" Calypso replied. "It's not like there's any Twisted Metal contest to be looking forward too!"

"You're starting to sound like one of them good guys," Mr. Ash said as he held a pipe in one hand and lit it with another hand. "Ever since that Tyhrranoid invasion failure, you gave up on trying to host another competition."

"You are correct. But I assure you; this time, it will be Calypso who will strike back this time!"

"And why not the rest of us?! We've been fighting side-by-side with you, and you never thanked us even once!"

"Well, people can forget sometimes."

At that moment, Primeval had finally come down to the Underworld and had reunited with Mr. Ash and the other creatures of the deadly place. He roared deadly and fiercely like monster he was from the start. Mr. Ash turned around saw that his murderous pet had returned. "Ah! Primeval!" he exclaimed as he laughed. "You've come home after all! Aren't you so loyal to me?!"

Minion and Black walked into the scene and saw what was going on. Their best buddy Black had come home at last. Things were starting to look up for them now. "How interesting," Minion spoke up. "Perhaps we should get his vehicle ready for more mass destruction?"

"No," Mr. Ash replied. "We don't have anything planned just yet. We'll think of something. Perhaps if you would like to hand me my seeing-stone, I would be glad to see what would be coming next in the future?"

"You got it," Evil Cole said as he stepped into the scene. "But where did you put it last?"

"What the heck?! Someone must have stolen it!" Mr. Ash looked all over the room and could not find his seeing-stone at all, no matter where he turned.

"We can worry about that later," Calypso spoke up again. "In the meantime, I need some thinking time." He sighed as he sat in his seat and slumped back. "This is certainly going to be a long weekend," he muttered.

And, while the Underworld was worrying about their plans, there was another menace that had some thoughts as well. After Needles had gained his new body, he had been roaming the streets lately in search of new victims to kill and destroy. He became the new Sweet Tooth; a far deadly villain than when he had taken complete control over the body of the real Marcus Kane. Needles always showed that menacing smile on his face as well as the yellow evil eyes that gave away the sign of a heavy threat. "How easy it is for me to plunder and loot this town all by myself!" he said. "Everyone come and get me! For the new Sweet Tooth is in town! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Everything was going perfect for him until at last someone came into the scene. A black car with yellow stripes pulled over in front of him. On top of the car was a yellow smiley-face. "Can it be!?" Needles thought as he saw that particular car. "Can it be one of my old opponents of Twisted Metal 2007!?"

Needles thought of his question correctly. For after about two seconds, the door of the driver's seat opened and out came an excited-looking man. "Alright! The rave lasts all night! Where's the marsh pit!?" The man's London accent further intrigued Needles.

"It's you!" Needles exclaimed. "YOU'RE CLUB KID!"

"That's right, baby!" Club Kid replied. "I saw what you was doing here just a moment ago, and I wanted to add a little fun to it!"

"But I was already having fun! I've never had this much fun in years!"

"Then allow me to join you on this one! I can see it now: the two of us together burning the city down and turning it into a massive town of FUN! What do you say buddy?! Are you up with me on this one?!"

"You do awfully shout a lot, Club Kid. But if I were generous enough to team up with you, I would be more than happy to turn this city into the new 'Sweet Tooth's Carnival of Carnage!' Sounds amazing if you ask me!"

"So… when do we start?!"

Let us leave Needles and Club Kid for now; should we now turn our attention to the good guys, who are at the moment relaxing at a local beach. They did not know that chaos would soon come to the city; they thought about having a little vacation and thinking about things that are rather happy.

Ratchet and Sly Cooper lied down on their towels, on the sand, feeling the warm air from the sun beaming down on them. They did not say anything for a while, until Sly finally spoke up: "Say Ratchet! Do tell me: what would you like to see in a girl that would make you think of her as special?"

"That's pretty hard to catch there, Sly," Ratchet replied. "That was such a long sentence. But I'll be honest and tell you right now. I'd like to see some character development in a girl that would make such a great partner with me. We'd fight side-by-side together and be such experts at it. But, if the girl I know is sensitive, I'd give anything to help her out at all. I'd give my full protection and not let any enemy lay a finger on her. How does that sound?"

"It sounds pretty reasonable. Are you thinking of any girls in particular?"

"Of course! There's Sasha; my favorite of them all."

"Well, try telling that to all the other girls on this beach. They're already looking at you like crazy; they know that you're still not a threat to this earth. They're all liking you; they think of you as a… Tony-Stark-kind of character."

"I don't think so. If they think that I am as handsome as Tony Stark, they could be wrong. Still, Sasha is my type. Although, I'm not sure if MARRYING her is such a good idea."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because me and her are each two different species. Merging the two species together would cause them both to be part of the family, and then cause things to become all mixed-up. I don't want to confuse things. My father married a Lombax, so I should stay true to that. So I'm just going to love Sasha regularly, that's all."

"I see what you mean, but I've heard of a story before about a hedgehog marrying a chipmunk. Their two kids turned out to be a male hedgehog and a female chipmunk. Now both species were part of the royal family."

"I see where you're going with this. It kind of gives me the idea."

Nathan Drake stepped into the scene to point something out about Sasha. "And speaking of which," he spoke up, "here is what she is up to now." He activated a video on his cell phone and let it play to show what was going on throughout the city of Metropolis on the planet Kerwan.

What the video showed firsthand was Sasha Phyronix, about to speak and make an announcement to a crowd of aliens hungry for a word from her. She mentioned to them to stay silent for a moment and began to speak up: "It's about time that my term here comes to a close. I wish good luck to the one who is voted to take my place." Sasha's term as mayor of Metropolis has finally come to an end after about four years. Now is the time that she left her term and reunited with his father, who at the moment is still in his second term for president of the planet Marcadia.

After the video ended, Ratchet was surprised at this piece of news. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "Her term has ended! This means… she can be part of our League of Heroes now! This is gonna be so great!"

"Don't get your hopes too high," Nathan replied as he shut off his phone. "Things might change after awhile."

Perhaps Nathan was right; because after Sasha had made her announcement, something very strange happened. Back on the planet Kerwan, Sasha was walked away from the main office and was heading towards her speeder-car parked on the edge of the platforms. But right when she was about to open the door of her car, she felt something heavy strike her head and knock her out cold. Definitely, an ambush had struck upon her; and it was not pretty at all.

After about twenty minutes had passed, Sasha still felt very dark inside her head. She was still out unconscious, lying on a cot that someone had placed her on. She felt very strange and odd, as if she had been injected with some very mysterious substance. And we can be correct for all we know. For at that very same moment, Mr. Ash and Black were up to no good; they had just captured Sasha and had injected her with the most powerful substance ever created by an Underworld creature.

"How ironic," Mr. Ash spoke up after a while, "that the strong Sasha Phyronix has now been weakened by our greatest chemical. This special weapon will be just the thing to do the trick. This is something that she certainly cannot control. It will cause all the buildings in this city to rise up high into the air. Also, the power that we had just given her will cause her death as well. So once she dies, the buildings will fall and collapse into nothing but giant heaps of rubble."

"BUT SIR," Black replied, "WOULD THERE BE ANY ANTIDOTE FOR THIS POWER?!"

"There is; but I trust Gigadis enough to keep it secretly hidden and not revealed to anyone. This is gonna be a real blast!"

**TRANSITION INTO NEXT SCENE**

About one hour later, Ratchet had received an emergency call from the Los Angeles Health Care Center. They were requesting him to come to Sasha's aid; they had just taken her in after she quickly escaped from Mr. Ash's grasp.

Ratchet and some other team members (Nathan Drake, Dr. Nefarious, and Lawrence) rushed to the hospital only to meet a dying Sasha lying on a patient's cot. Ratchet was the one who was most struck at this scene. "Sasha!" he exclaimed as he entered into Sasha's patient room. "Thank goodness you're still alive!"

"But… not for long," Sasha weakly replied. "I can't hold on any longer…"

"Don't you say that to me! Only failures say that! And I won't count you as one!"

"You might as well forget about it, Ratchet! I'm fading away easily. This could mean… the end."

"It won't be the end, Sasha! I swear to you, my love, I'll find a way to heal you!"

Right at that moment, a strange man wearing a suit stepped right into the scene. "And there IS a way to cure her! Salutations, League of Heroes! I am Sidagig, expert on medicines for unknown sicknesses. I know that there is a way to relieve this female of the accursed power that gives her this sickness."

"Do tell me! Now!" Ratchet begged as his eyes filled with desperate tears.

"There is one thing that you can find in a place known as the 'RPG Realm.' There you will find a special plant that many call the 'Life-Giving Flower.' You may find it hidden deep into the realm, placed in a temple surrounded by lava. You'll know that it is the specific flower you are looking for when you see it glow a violet tint."

"That's all?! Thank you for telling me, Mr. Sidagig! I'll never forget this!"

Raiden came into the scene as well. Next to him stood another figure (almost dressed like Raiden; except garbed in red), not easily recognizable by the rest of the gang. "Gentlemen," Raiden spoke up. "This is Dart, and he's going to assist you on your mission to get that antidote."

"What do we need HIM for?!" Nathan Drake replied.

"Well," Dart spoke, "I might help you with the hunting, if there are any 'bugs' that come into the scene."

"The only 'bug' that would dare interrupt us on our mission is the big man Calypso himself, along with his little gang from the Underworld. But if you want to come with us, go right ahead."

"I'll go download the coordinates to the temple where the antidote is kept."

Ratchet was confused as to how the trip was to be done. "Wait a minute! We have a vehicle?!"

"Yeah," Dart replied. "We're taking the car Spectre with us. It's fast enough to take us there and back."

"By the way," Nathan spoke up again, "what is this RPG Realm? Yet, I do know that 'RPG' stands for 'Role-Playing Game.' So it must be a realm of a role-playing game; it sounds kind of like a Wreck-It-Ralph-kind of thing."

"You stand corrected," Sidagig replied. "You still have that portal-gun, don't you?"

"Oh yeah! I remember! Sweet Tooth wanted used it to transport Ratchet into the Opposite Dimension. We might still have it with us; Sackboy still needed to recharge its power, so we have an advantage to use it."

"You must change its coordinates to the RPG Realm. I'll provide you with full power. Until then, so long! And good luck!" Sidagig exited the room and began to throw himself into deep thought: "I'm robbing them," he thought evilly. "They won't know exactly what hit them at all! They don't suspect that under this disguise, I am really the prince of the Underworld Gigadis! If I am lucky enough to send my 'allies' away to go after them, they'll be out of my hair long enough for me to use Primeval for my own purposes! Mr. Ash is a fool! His plan to crush the city is not strong enough! Only Primeval can cause a lot more damage than anyone would dare imagine! So far, phase one is complete! Now for me to put phase two into effect!"

Meanwhile, back at the Underworld, Mr. Ash was still pacing the floor and drowning in his own impatience. "This needs to work!" he spoke up as he lit a pipe that he wanted to smoke. "Everything depends on that new power to raise the entire city from the ground!"

Doubtful, Calypso stood up from his seat and turned to face the stressed-out Mr. Ash. "Your infernal plans take way too long," he said. "The whole pace itself is very slow indeed!"

"Patience, my friend! We'll have everything sorted out in no time at all!"

"Your majesty!" a voice called out. Gigadis stepped into the interior, with his disguise taken off and his true form showing. "Why not do something that would stop our opponents from finding the antidote to the powers that you gave Sasha? After all, destroying them while they are over at the RPG Realm would continue the process that the powers were created for. Sasha will be doomed, and so would the city!"

"Truly an excellent idea!" Mr. Ash replied. "Calypso! Black! Minion! You all are coming with me! We are going to take Primeval's powerful vehicle and drive right into that realm. After all, the vehicles that were created here in this Underworld are stronger than any surface man's."

"Bah!" Minion exclaimed. "I won't forgive the gangster group Apocalypse 9 for stealing my all-powerful tank! I managed to steal it back and used it for mass-destruction."

"Don't worry, Minion," Mr. Ash said. "We'll use Primeval's vehicle for slaying our victims. Climb aboard with me and we'll get started. I know the passage that would lead to the RPG Realm without having to use a portal-gun." After many preparations were made, Mr. Ash climbed into Primeval's vehicle along with Minion, Black, and Calypso. "Now things will be looking up," Mr. Ash continued as he drove out of the Underworld.

"Oh, things will be looking up alright," Gigadis thought to himself. "But only for ME! Phase two is complete; now for phase three!" With that, he went over to the cage that held Primeval in his room and approached Evil Cole MacGrath and Colonel Mael Radec standing guard.

"You can't let him out," Evil Cole spoke up as Gigadis came to a halt. "The right time hasn't come yet."

"Yeah," Gigadis replied. "But that's what YOU think!" Quickly, he drew out a mysterious veil that contained special sleeping-gas. The gas chocked Evil Cole and Radec, knocking them out unconscious and causing them to slump to the floor. "And now YOU!" Gigadis continued as he sprayed the gas at Yoshimitsu and Mr. Grimm. They got knocked down as well, giving Gigadis the advantage to unlock Primeval's cage. "Guess what, Primeval," Gigadis said. "I'm your new master now! And my first command that I give you is: destroy the city!"

**NEXT TIME: "PLAYSTATION ALL-STARS: SASHA'S NEW POWER!"**


End file.
